scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery 1: The Ghost Ship
Mystery 1: The Ghost Ship is the first level of SNES' Scooby-Doo Mystery. Premise As Mystery Inc. begins their vacation, they decide to start it off by exploring the shipwreck of the Red Ryan. However, Shaggy and Scooby's apprehension about spending a vacation on a haunted shipwreck turns out to be well founded, as the ship is haunted by the ghost of One-Eyed Matt. Synopsis Mystery Inc. has started their vacation by deciding the explore the shipwreck of the Red Ryan. Shaggy and Scooby aren't thrilled with the idea, but Fred reassures them that there aren't any monsters or ghostly pirates. Unfortunately, Fred's reassurance is wrong, as shortly after they come aboard the ship, the ghost of One-Eyed Matt appears. He warns them to get off the ship now before disappearing into thin air. Realizing that they've stumbled onto a mystery, the gang splits up to explore. Shaggy and Scooby come across a chest full of treasure, and shows it to Velma, who realizes it's a clue. The treasure inside the chest is corroded by the sea, and it's likely ill-gotten gains. At this point, One-Eyed Matt makes another appearance, intent on following up on his threat for ignoring his earlier warning. Fred, showing his quick thinking, suggests they bowl him over with a Pirate trolley they found, which sends Matt rolling away and allows the gang access to further into the ship. Exploring further, Scooby sniffs around and finds a map. They show this to Velma, who realizes that the map shows a series of caves used by smugglers. This must be another clue! Freddy suggests they look outside for more clues. Doing so, they come across a pirate teddy. Velma finds a key inside, which allows the gang to access Deck 2 of the Red Ryan. Poking around on Deck two, Shaggy and Scooby discover an eye-patch just like the one One-Eyed Matt was wearing. However, Velma discovers it's a trick eye-patch with a hole in it to see through. Why would a real ghost pirate need a hole to see through? A bit later, One-Eyed Matt appears again. However, Daphne tells Scooby and Shaggy to throw a bar of soap at Matt. They do so, which sends Matt sliding away and opens even more of the ship for them to explore. In the newly-opened room, Shaggy and Scooby find a piece of paper, which Velma identifies as a list of recently-robbed shipwrecks. They also find a barrel of TNT and some matches, which Fred uses to blow through a locked door. Past the locked door, they find a generator and some wire. Fred uses this to depower another locked door so they can get through. This door leads to the Red Ryan's cargo hold. Inside, Shaggy and Scooby find a bar of gold. Velma notes the bar of gold is still warm, as if it was just made recently. This just about solves the mystery. Now the only matter is to capture the pretend pirate. Fred has a trap in mind, but he needs Shaggy and Scooby to recover three items, the pirate trolley, the pirate teddy, and a rug. Shaggy and Scooby gather these for Fred, who sets up the trap. All they need now is for Shaggy and Scooby to lure One-Eyed Matt into the trap. Shaggy and Scooby are reluctant as ever, but Daphne bribes them with a Scooby Snack, which sells them on the idea. Shaggy and Scooby find One-Eyed Matt and provoke him into chasing them. They lure him back to the room where the trap is waiting, and Fred yells for Daphne to hit the lights. As the lights go out, One-Eyed Matt runs in, trips on the trolley, and gets wrapped up in the rug, catching him. Velma reveals the ghost's plan: To steal the treasure of the Red Ryan, melt it down into gold bars, and then sell it. Fred unmasks One-Eyed Matt, revealing him to be Captain Porter. Captain Porter admits that they were just going to exhibit the treasure in a museum, so he decided to scare everyone off the wreck with ghost stories so he could get the treasure first. And he would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids poking their noses around! Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains * One-Eyed Matt * Captain Porter Other characters: * None Locations * The wreckage of the Red Ryan Objects * Scooby Snacks * Chest of treasure * Pirate trolley * Map * Crate * Fish * Pirate teddy * Key 1 * Trick eyepatch * Bucket * Key 2 * Scooby's lantern * Bar of soap * List of shipwrecks * Keg of TNT * Matches * Power generator * Cable * Rug * Key 3 * Bar of gold Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo Mystery (SNES)